Ranch Island (SI)
This island is the players home and contains their ranch/farm. You start off with several buildings and can build more and upgrade by visiting Gannon's Shop. Buildings Player House This is the players home. It it located on the lower part of the island between the supply shed and the watering hole. This building is building appears at the start of the game and can be upgraded by talking with Gannon. Supply Shed Located next to the player's home this shed is also present at the beginning of the game. Initially the building can only hold wood. It can be upgraded via Gannon to hold stone as well. Only chopped wood and cut stone can be added to the shed, raw meterials cannot be added. To add and item the player must be holding the item above there head and standing infront of and agains the shed. Maker Shed Located next to the supply shed, this building must be purchased from Gannon.The Maker Shed costs 30,000 G and 300 Lumber (or 50,000 G combined). The shed holds Maker Machines the player can use to refine products; the Yarn Maker turns Wool into Yarn, the Cheese Maker turns Milk into Cheese, and so on. Once expanded the size of the Maker Shed, the player can have the Thresher, Flour Mill, and Rank Maker. Boat Dock The boat on this dock can only take the player to Lighthouse Island and Sunny Island. Pet Stable Located on the top of the island, this is the left most building and it present from the beginning of the game. Only Dogs, cats, and horses will be housed in this building. Other farm animals are kept in their respective buildings (coop for chickens and barn fro cows/sheep). There is a feed bin, 3 feeders, and a spot for practicing for the pet festivals. Chicken Coop Located next to the Pet Stable, this will occupy the first left hand slot on the nonfarmable dirt plot along the top of Ranch Island. This bulding must be purchased from Gannon for 150 Lumber and 5000 G (or 18,000 G). Chickens are unlocked after building is completed. The coop can be upgraded to hold a maximum of 12 chickens. Barn Located to the right of Chicken Coop, this building and will need to be purchased from Gannon for Gannon 200 Lumber and 12,000 G (or 27,000 G combined). This building is required to be able to purchase cows and sheep from the store. This building can also be upgraded to hold up to 12 cows and sheep. Bridges Bridge to Verdure Island This bridge leads sound to the main islands inhabited by NPC's. This bridge exists from the beginning of the game. Bridge to Link Island After Link Island has been raised from the ocean the player can purchase a bridge to the island. Gannon will build the bridge for 100 Lumber and 10,000 G (or 15,000 G combined). Bridge to Harvest Sprite Island This bridge will appear when the player has unlocked the Harvest Sprites. Sun Stones The only Sun Stone on the island is located in the watering hole's windmill. Players can collect this Sun Stone by clicking on the windmill's face. Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Islands Category:Locations Category:Sunshine Islands Locations